Running Away
by Riku Harada
Summary: (Completed) Summary: Akane, tired of the annoying and disastorious fiancés and Ranma closing in on her, decides to run away from the Tendo Dojo. Appeanly, now Miyu is Ranma's fiance. Final chapter is up...
1. I'm Running Away

A/N: Kay, now I'm outta the writers block, and updating AGAIN! ^_^ I can't help it... so now I'm starting a new fic, and it's mostly about Akane's pain when they do stuff to her, blah etc.  
  
Summary: Akane, tired of Ranma and his fiancés, decides to run away, but then meets up with somebody who takes care of her, and as soon as that happens...  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Keiichi. ^_~ you can use him in one of your fanfictions if you want to.  
  
~Running Away~  
  
Akane and Ranma were heading off to school, and Ranma's eyes were slightly saying; "You stupid macho chick." Akane thought to herself, "Can I help it if he walked in on me when I was taking a bath? It's a natural response to something like that!" She crossed her arms, and tried not to look at him.  
  
"You know Ranma..." she started to say.  
  
"What?" He said, not noticing she was reeling him in.  
  
"Do you like looking at women naked?"  
  
"Wha-," Ranma started looking at her. "Now, get this straight, I am NOT a pervert! Who do you think I am?"  
  
"Well, can I help but not to ask???" she yelled at him.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to ask a question like THAT!" he countered.  
  
Akane sighed. "You don't have to act like you like looking at me," she said silently with her eyes.  
  
"Well, you don't have to ask questions like that!" he said silently with his eyes.  
  
They stayed silent for the rest of the walk. As soon as Ranma stepped foot in the doors of the building, a sword came to his face, but he easily dodged it. "Kuno... what do you want?"  
  
"Surrender the pigtailed girl!"  
  
"Look here, Kuno, take Akane, but I don't have 'the pigtailed girl.'"  
  
Akane flinched, about to bring out her mallet. . .  
  
"AKANE?"  
  
Akane turned around to see her friend, Miyu. "Miyu? I thought you went to a different school!"  
  
"I did, but my classmates are here for a project and needed my help. So, Ranma changed any bit?"  
  
"No... He's still a JERK and PEEPS all the time."  
  
Miyu didn't get the hint.  
  
"Well Akane-chan, I guess you're still a joker."  
  
"Do you need any help for the project your classmates are doing?" Akane asked, trying to get far away from Ranma and Kuno as possible.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna help???"  
  
"Sure," Akane said, and passed by Ranma before stepping on his shoe.  
  
"Stupid macho chick..."  
  
~Later~  
  
Akane had spend some quality time with Miyu and gone to places with her after school; but had hoped she could tell her about Ranma and his 'fiancés'. She decided she would tell her at the ice cream shop, but Miyu was pretty slow, and she hoped she'd get the hint. "Miyu," Akane said, putting on a smile when they got to the ice cream shop, "I need to talk to you." "Sure," Miyu said, and then sat down next to Akane. "You might think that I have the greatest life with Ranma as my fiancé, huh, Miyu." "Yeah," Miyu said, looking at some birds. "Well, I don't. Ranma has more fiancés, and there's a whole ton. First, Ranma's always being mean to me, walking in my when I'm changing, and then worst of all, he so mean to me! I thought I would be a great martial artist, but until he and his fiancés came along, I've hit rock bottom! It's annoying how he acts nice to everyone else, but treats ME like dirt. He always... MIYU!" Miyu was looking at some more birds. What'd you say, Akane?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"But it sure sounded like it," Miyu said.  
  
"What I said was, it's great to have Ranma as a fiancé."  
  
"Good job Akane!" Miyu said, giving Akane some slaps on the back. (Which hurt, O.o?)  
  
"Yeah, good for me," Akane said, holding her back.  
  
Miyu looked at her watch.  
  
"I have to go Akane-chan. See you."  
  
Miyu waved at Akane, and Akane waved back.  
  
"I give up..." Akane said.  
  
Akane got up, then walked to Dr. Tofu's. "Akane. Hello." He said to her. "I haven't seen you in a while. What happened to your back?"  
  
"My friend. Miyu."  
  
"Her, yes pretty strong. Gave you the back slaps, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I can fix you up Akane, just don't do any running, OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
~Later~  
  
Akane left Dr. Tofu's office, and then went home. She was at the door, waiting to be noticed, but everyone kept on eating. After 6 minutes, a frustrated Akane stormed up to her room.  
  
"Those idiots... that's it." Akane got most of her possessions, and then put them all in a suitcase. Akane sighed, then laid on her bed. "If this keeps up, then I'll probably have to run away..." She made up her mind right then. 


	2. Looking for my Fiance

A/N: To tell you all the truth, I haven't seen the Ranma ½ anime, but I have read the manga. ^_^ Bear with me here. So I don't know how everybody's personality will be like if Akane ever ran away.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, Keiichi, only one I own. Don't hurt me!  
  
~Chapter 2, Running Away PT II~  
  
"Akane??" Everyone was worried and looking for Akane. It had been 2 hours since Akane had gone with Miyu, and hadn't come back ever since.  
  
"You never know, Miyu might just be. . ." Mr. Tendo said.  
  
"Daddy, how can you think that?" said Kasumi.  
  
"Well, you never know," said Mr. Tendo.  
  
"Miyu is a loving girl; she wouldn't do that to Akane!"  
  
"Besides, there aren't that much lesbians anymore," Nabiki said.  
  
Ranma came in, saying his usual hello. Mr. Tendo ran up too him. "Have you seen Akane???"  
  
"That macho chick? No!" Ranma said. "She was hanging out with this lesbian girl..."  
  
"That's exactly what I said to them! Ranma, go save Akane!"  
  
"I don't think so! That chick can get raped for all I care!"  
  
"Ranma!!!" said Mr. Tendo.  
  
"Going," Ranma said, packing his bags and getting ready to go.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Stupid family... they don't even care about me!" Akane said, sighing. "I bet they don't even notice I'm gone!" She walked past the pond, hoping no one would get suspicious of her because she wasn't with anyone. "This place looks pretty familiar," Akane said to herself, and then walked past the glittering pond. "Why do I have to be Ranma's fiancé?" Akane said out loud, "he's always so rude to me!" Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" she said, looking up at the person. He looked a lot like a mix of Ranma and Shinnosuke (I don't know how to spell it!), and he had beautiful eyes. "No problem," he said. "Are you lost?" Akane tried to think of a lie. "No, no, I'm fine, not lost." "OK," the boy said, then walked off. Akane smiled to herself. "If Ranma were like that, then I wouldn't be doing this in the first place!"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma is looking for Akane, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Stupid macho chick... can't take care of herself... get raped for all I care... stupid macho chick..." he repeated to himself.  
  
"Oh, hello Ranma!" a familiar annoying voice cried.  
  
"Miyu. . ."  
  
"Hello, Ranma! What brings you here???"  
  
"Uh . . . just a question . . . did you . . . uh . . . rape girls?"  
  
Miyu blinked for a couple of seconds, eyes focusing on something, and then snapped out of it. "Sorry Ranma, did you say something? ^_^"  
  
Ranma sighed. "Have you seen Akane?"  
  
"Oh, no I haven't. I left her over at the ice cream shop! ^_^"  
  
"OK, then . . .," Ranma said, trying to get far away from Miyu as possible.  
  
Ranma then went over to Main Street. "Dumb macho chick..."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Akane was still walking around, without any aim. (I have no idea where Akane and her family live) She had been walking for 56 minutes, and was dead straight tired. "I knew I shouldn't have done this! I didn't even decide where to go!" Akane noticed that she was in a place that seemed very familiar to her, once again.  
  
"What...? Why is this so familiar?" Akane said.  
  
She looked at a cozy cottage that was over a hill.  
  
"Maybe I can go there . . ."  
  
Akane waked off to the cottage, hoping that someone could help her.  
  
She was about to knock on the door, until it opened, and there was the boys face that she saw earlier. "Oh, I'm sorry!"  
  
The boy put a smile on his face. "I guess you were lost."  
  
"Yeah . . . maybe. . ."  
  
" "Well, it's pretty dangerous out here. You should stay here, It's almost sunset. When you're out there and it's sunset, I guess you really wouldn't have a chance of surviving."  
  
"I guess it's no harm. . ."  
  
"My sister will come home soon, so then you'll have something to eat."  
  
"Akane-chan, what are you doing here?" (Uh oh...)  
  
"Miyu???" Akane said, surprised.  
  
"Yup, it's me! What are you doing here, Akane?"  
  
"I- got lost. Ye-yeah."  
  
"Oh well, this is my brother, Keiichi. I wonder how you got all the way out here, Akane," Miyu said, rubbing her head in thought.  
  
"I guess I'll be here for the night..."  
  
"You can sleep with me!" Miyu said.  
  
Akane freaked out. "Uh, no thanks, the couch is fine!"  
  
"OK Akane, but are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah!" Akane said, trying to avoid Miyu.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
A/N: So there you go. Another chapter of concept. So, what have we learned? ^_^  
  
Miyu might be a lesbian.  
  
Keiichi is related to Miyu.  
  
And Miyu likes to sleep with women! Happy trails!  
  
I'll have the next chapter up soon, I am really tired of typing, and my hands are starting to hurt... -_-() Why are you staring at me? I got up to 854 words in this chapter, didn't I? 


	3. Relations

A/N: Running away chapter 3 is up. ^-^ My reviewers have died on  
  
chapter 2. . . don't die on me!!! Ahehe, just go on. Yes, this is R/A.  
  
~Chapter 3, Relations~  
  
Akane woke up early that morning to make sure that Ranma or anyone else wasn't close to where she was. "I guess it's safe to take a walk," Akane said silently to  
  
herself, and made sure that no one was following her. She still didn't know why the place was so familiar to her. "I still have a feeling that I've been here before."  
  
"Akane?" a voice said.  
  
Akane turned around to see Ryoga. "Ryoga??? What are you doing here???"  
  
"Uh... I got lost." he said.  
  
"Oh, where are you trying to go?"  
  
"I'm challenging Ranma," he said.  
  
"Oh, Ranma," she said, cursing at herself every time she heard that name.  
  
"He's over at my house. You can find it, right? I have something to do. . ."  
  
"Um, yes, I think I can," Ryoga stammered.  
  
"Ryoga? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Keiichi???" Ryoga said.  
  
"Wha-?" Akane asked.  
  
"Ryoga's my cousin," said Keiichi, explaining.  
  
"Oh," said Akane, then thought, Ieveryone here is related in some way!!!  
  
"Akane, why are you here, though?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to take a walk and got lost," Akane simply lied, "I'll be at the dojo  
  
soon."  
  
"OK," Ryoga said, waving.  
  
"Oh dear, looks like Ryoga-kun is going on the way to Hiroshima," said Miyu.  
  
"HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE YOU RELATED TO, MIYU???"  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure," Miyu said. "I know many of them at least might have been in  
  
your fathers dojo."  
  
Akane sighed. "I'll be there for breakfast soon," she said, then waved Keiichi and  
  
Miyu off.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma is still looking for his fiancé.  
  
"Darn you Akane!" he said. "Why did I even come to Nermia??" (whatever. .  
  
.) "Stupid macho chick fiancé who can't cook. . . good for nothing. . ."  
  
It is short, but I have schoolwork. 


	4. A New fiancé

A/N: Chapter 4 is up. My reviewrs still must be dead. . . anyway, I'll just go on. Also, my uncles dad died, so I'm feeling angsty. . .   
  
~Chapter 4, A Kiss~  
  
Ranma sighed, then dropped to the ground. "Three stupid days of searching for that macho chick! But no, she has to run away or whatever!"  
  
Ranma looked at the glistening pond. "For some reasons that's familiar. Oh well, pop probaly met some girl there and did something to her. As always."  
  
Ranma looked over at a cottage. "I can ask there."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Akane-chan, prepare to meet my breakfast!" Miyu said.  
  
"It looks good." Akane said, taking a bit then regretting it.  
  
Keiichi fed the food to the dog. "You really don't want to eat it, Akane."  
  
Its worse than mine, thought Akane. But she must know how I feel. . . "Do people make fun of your cooking, Miyu?" she asked.  
  
"Oh no, I get good compliments."  
  
"She's kinda deaf," Keiichi whispered.  
  
"Well, as I see you like my food, so I'll get some more," Miyu said, getting up.  
  
Akane dropped the food to the dog. "Geez. . ."  
  
The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Miyu said, rushing from the kitchen. She opened the door. "Ranma-chan?" she said in a soft voice. "Oh dear, this isn't going well."  
  
"Huh? I just came here looking for a stupid fianc? and she's not here.I actually got lost, and. . . " Ranma tried to explain.  
  
"Ranma-chan, I need to tell you something," Miyu said serious.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Where's Miyu?" asked Akane.  
  
"Probaly hit her head out the door while the person ran away." Keiichi said, "but don't worry, she's probaly lost finding her way."  
  
"You have bad sense of direction like Ryoga?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow, must run in the family," Akane said, admiring Keichii.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
'WHAT???" Ranma screamed. "I'm you're fianc??"  
  
"Yes. Genma, your father, first met my mom some years ago, and he promised no matter what, we would get married."  
  
"That's akward," Ranma said, "but I was set up by my pops. . ."  
  
"Ranma, it wasn't an option," she said, dead serious.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
A/N: It's still very short, but if you read the A/N at the top, then you know. 


	5. Final

A/N: New chapter up once again. ^-^ So just R & R OK? Part II of the last chapter.  
  
~Chapter 5, Part V, TrueColors~  
  
Disclaimer: I O \/\/ /\/ nothing!! OK?  
  
Summary: Akane, tired of the annoying and disastorious fiancés and Ranma closing in on her, secides to run away from the Tendo Dojo. Apparently now, Miyu is Ranma's fiancé. And now she's trying to claim Ranma for herself. Chapter 5 up.   
  
Yup, the plot has gotten crazy. ^-^  
  
Final Chapter  
  
"Keiichi, have you noticed that Miyu hasn't come back yet? I mean, se's only in front of the doorstep." Akane said.  
  
"It's just a curse we have on our family, it's hard for us to get to our house."  
  
"... OK. I think I'll check up on her." Akane opened the door to see Miyu and Ranma.   
  
"RANMA???" Akane said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Here to get you back to the Dojo, idiot!"  
  
"Oh, so you come and call me an idiot, don't you???"  
  
"Now now Akane..." Keiichi said.  
  
"And now I find out that you're 'friend' is actually my fiancé!" Ranma screamed.  
  
"What...?" Akane looked at Miyu, who was frowning. "It's true Akane-chan." she said, sighing. "I heard what you said at the ice cream shop, so i decided, why not take him?"  
  
"How could you do that?" asked Akane.  
  
"You said it all yourself!!! HOW COULD I NOT? Besides, I was promised to Ranma a longtime ago."  
  
For some reason, Akane felt burn. She couldn't believe it. All this time, she was blind that Ranma was the one she liked, and whenever someone stepped in, she felt that same burn. The one that made you get jealous and want the person for yourself.  
  
"Akane, you said it yourself. So I just did it," Miyu said.  
  
"I thought we were friends!" Akane said.  
  
"I guess we're not," Miyu said.  
  
Ranma looked back and forth from Miyu to Akane. First, Ranma thought, Akane hates me, then when some girl comes up she starts to like me, then when the girl leaves she hates me again. She has to admit it already.  
  
"Hey Akane, I really think you and me should just go home and talk this out."  
  
"I'm GOING home already, idiot!" Akane said. "And I don't EVER want to see you there!"   
  
"..."  
  
Akane brushed past Ranma, and went home.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Akane, you're home!" Mr.. Tendo said, hugging her. Akane fidgeted, then Mr Tendo got the hint. "Something wrong?" Akane ignored this, then went to her room, and put her head down.  
  
"Akane," a voice said.  
  
Akane looked to see Keiichi. "Give Ranma a chance."  
  
"He was about to go with Miyu!"  
  
"Well, how do you know?" he asked.  
  
"You're right. . ."  
  
Akane looked at Keiichi. "Thanks."  
  
He smiled. "But before I go . . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you show me the way home?"  
  
"..."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Akane, you called me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ranma came in uneasily, and then looked at Akane. "Look here Akane, WAS NOT. . ."  
  
She out her finger to his lips. "I know."  
  
Ranma smiled. "You stupid dummy. . ."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
I will edit this fanfiction later, OK? It wasn't actually that romantic. Next, the Sequel, Ryoga comes in and etc etc. 


End file.
